1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pan and/or tilt mechanisms for any systems requiring pointing mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Night vision systems are well known in the art. Night vision systems typically include a cryogenically cooled linear detector array with an associated cryogenic subsystem, a scanning system which moves the array across a two-dimensional field, and a refractive optical system which focuses energy onto the detector. The detectors in the array either sense the heat of a body or detect low light levels.
While these systems have been used for military applications, the high cost of the scanning, cooling and optical systems associated therewith has heretofore limited the applicability of same for numerous other applications. Accordingly, there has been a need in the art for a low cost night vision system.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/232,893, entitled "LOW COST NIGHT VISION CAMERA" filed herewith by S. H. Klapper et al. discloses and claims a low cost camera for night vision systems including a focal plane array of uncooled detectors and an optically fast, optical arrangement for focusing energy from an input aperture onto the array. The array includes a plurality of pyroelectric detectors which in the illustrative embodiment are fabricated of barium-strontium-titanate material.
Exploitation of the low cost camera for certain applications, requires an inexpensive pan and tilt mechanism with, ideally, a low profile. One such application involves law enforcement for which roof mounted night vision systems would be desirable. For this application, the mounting position of any night vision system must be high enough to view over the top of any light bar on the vehicle. However, the system must be mounted low enough that it does not present a height hazard when the vehicle is driven under low overhangs, parking structures, bridges and the like. Accordingly, in general, the currently preferred maximum height above the vehicle is 9.5 inches.
Unfortunately, conventional tilt mechanisms mount to the bottom of the camera and thereby force the camera to have a high profile. In addition, conventional pan and tilt mechanisms tend to be mechanically complicated and costly.
Thus, a need remains in the art for an inexpensive and reliable electro-mechanical pan and tilt mechanism for a night vision system having a low profile.